In One Moment
by Di Michelle
Summary: This is Rose's story of when she stumbled upon Emmett.


Disclaimer: I don't own it. I'm not the lovely talented Stephenie Meyers. She's just awesome.

I will never forget the first moment that I saw him. It was a moment that stopped all time. It was that one moment in time that changed my existence forever. ..

I had decided to hunt alone. I was finally able to. Carlisle, Esme, and Edward finally trusted me to go alone, although I couldn't understand why it took them so long. I had never tasted a drop of human blood before and I wasn't about to start now. I didn't feel like having any company. In all honesty I hated hunting. It reminded me of what I was and what I no longer could be. The only reason I did it was the fact that I had accepted that this was indeed a part of me now. I couldn't escape it.

I had been running not really caring where I was heading when I stopped. I let go of my rational mind and just fell into my senses. I could hear the sounds of all the small creatures around me. Small game that I was not interested in. I could hear the gentle breeze ruffling the leaves around me. And then I smelled them; a small herd of deer not too far off about a few miles to the north of me. I could hear the warm blood coursing through their veins. _Not for long._ I thought to myself. I let my instincts take over and took off after the slightly appetizing aroma.

I took down the largest first. The warm blood coursing down my throat dulled the burn. Too soon the buck was dry. I tossed his body aside disgusted. My throat was once again on fire. I needed more. I attacked the next biggest one and soon drank him dry. As I was tossing his limp body aside my nose became filled with the most delicious smell. Inhaling deeply I stood and ran following the arousing scent.

I came across a huge black bear. I could smell his strong woodsy scent, but that is not the scent I had been attracted to. It looked like the bear was wrestling with something. He turned his body and suddenly I saw _him_. I ceased all breathing. The burn in my throat became just a dull ache. I couldn't take anything in except his beautiful baby like face. He had the dark curls, the cute dimples set in his face, even as he was grimacing in pain. But what hit me the most was the aura of innocence in his expression. It was almost childlike, pure.

My mind immediately went back to a memory, a human memory. It was blurred since it came from my human mind and eyes, but it was as crystal clear as it could be. It was one of those memories that I clung to during my change; one of the few dear memories that I wanted to remember forever, little Henry. My friend Vera's adorable little boy. The little boy that I so wished had been my own. Suddenly I knew without a shadow of a doubt that I had to save this man. He couldn't die, he just couldn't.

I attacked that bear with a viciousness that I had never before seen in myself. I tore into its throat. The bear roaring in pain threw the man off itself. Thankfully the man landed in a fairly soft spot of grass. I continued to tear into the bear as I heard it roars continue until they quieted into nothing.

I leapt off the dead animal and landed next to the adorable, man. He was quiet but I still heard his quiet heartbeat, heard his blood continue to run through his veins, but the sounds were getting quieter by the minute. I carefully took him into my arms and started running as fast as my vampire legs could carry me. I was never more grateful for my vampire speed then I was in that moment. I ran as if my existence depended on it, which it did. If this man died, then I couldn't imagine living without him. I didn't even know him but I knew that my dead heart was his, if he would have it.

If I thought for one minute I would be strong enough to change him myself, I would bite him right here right now, but I knew that was impossible. Already the fire in my throat roared, searing me with pain. I would not touch his blood with my mouth. If I did I knew it would be his end and mine as well. _Carlisle_. Carlisle could save him. He _had_ to save him. Carlisle was the one who brought me into this hellish existence; he had to save this man, for me, save me…again.

The burn in my throat was a pure fire; it took over my whole body and mind. I could think of nothing else, my vision became blurred with a red haze. My throat was screaming at me to just drink from this poor innocent man.

_Carlisle. Carlisle. Carlisle. I must get him to Carlisle._ I kept repeating this to myself over and over again. It was the only shred of humanity left in me, my animal instincts begging to take over. _Must get to Carlisle._

The miles flew by as I ran faster and faster. Finally I could smell the scents of my family. I continued on the familiar path towards home. _Carlisle. Carlisle. Carlisle._

I flew into the door and Carlisle was already standing there waiting for me. In the back of my mind I realized Edward must have heard my thoughts and already warned Carlisle of my return.

"Bear attacked him. Save him! Save him Carlisle!"

I couldn't form anything but short sentences. My family stared at me in shock. No one saying anything. No one moving.

"Dang it Carlisle! Save him! For me! Please!" I begged.

Carlisle finally seemed to get his bearings, "Rose, are you sure? You hate this way of life. Are you sure you want to bring another innocent person into it?"

"Carlisle I need him! I need him! I can't exist without him! Just save him! If you care for me at all, if you cared for me ever, you will save him now, for me!"

If I could have produced the tears I would be crying buckets by now. Carlisle must have seen it in my eyes. He grabbed the beautiful man from my arms and carried him into the spare bedroom that we kept. I followed him.

"Rose you may not want to watch this."

"I have to be here with him. I can't leave him."

Carlisle nodded and leaned over the man. I watched as he bit into his neck, his wrists, his ankles, and the crease inside his arms. He licked the cuts locking the venom in the man's system. He stepped back just as the man began to scream.

I stepped forward and took the man's hand. "Shh. It's going to be ok. You are going to be ok. My name is Rosalie and I will be here with you the whole time. I know it hurts. I know you wish you could just die, but believe me, I will be here with you till the very end. And then we can be together, that is if you want me. You will have the choice, but I so hope you want me as much as I want you."

I took a shuddering breath and continued talking to him. "Right now you need to think on all your happy memories. Remember your family and friends and anyone you don't want to forget. Think of all the happy times in your life. You will have a family with you now, if you choose to stay. They are an amazing family and they love me very much and I know they will love you just as much. We can be together forever if you want. I will be yours forever. I know you don't know me and I don't know you, but I know we were meant to be together. Please just hold on. It will turn out alright in the end. Please, I need you."

I continued talking to him. For the next three days I never once left his side. I just continued to talk to him. I told him all about myself and I told him about what he was becoming and how even though we were vampires, we weren't monsters. I suddenly began to believe that. This man made me realize that there truly was some humanity left in me. My feelings for him proved that to me. I only prayed that he might return those feelings. That he might feel even half the amount of love for me as I felt for him.

It was nearing the end of the third day and I was anxious. Would he want me? Would he want to be a part of this family? Or would he curse me for making him enter into this existence, the same way I had originally done to Carlisle?

I finally just kept repeating to him over and over, "I love you. We can be together forever. Please love me." I would just say it over and over and over, praying that he could hear me and feel my love for him.

I looked at the clock and realized it would be soon. I heard his heart take off beating loud and fast. Carlisle ran into the room. Everyone had left me alone with this beautiful man. Letting us have our own space as I talked to him, begged him.

"It's almost over. He will be awake soon." Carlisle said softly. "His name is Emmett by the way. Emmett McCarty. We saw the report on the news of his assumed death."

"Emmett" I said slowly. It was a wonderful name. It fit him so perfectly. "Emmett, it will be over soon. Soon the pain will be gone and you will never have to feel that way ever again. I love you Emmett." I slowly pressed my lips to his.

Carlisle and I heard his heart take off and then THUD. His heart took its last beat and all was silent. I held my breath. Emmett opened his eyes slowly. He stared up for a minute and then he looked in my direction. I couldn't breathe. He turned his head towards me.

He smiled and simply said, "Rose."

My dead heart leapt at that one word. With that one word I knew we would be together forever.


End file.
